


Немые колокола

by Serenada_san



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что можно отдать ради идеального мира? А ради уверенных "ста процентов"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немые колокола

**Author's Note:**

> Отряхиваю от архивной пыли фик 2007 года.)

***

Где-то там, за пределами огромного, но какого-то несуразно пустого здания до сих пор шумит дождь. Где-то там в холодный воздух вливается колокольный звон, который Лайт так и не смог услышать. «Свадьба, - предположил Рюзаки, - или…» Скорее «или» - для похорон погода подходит больше. Хотя Лайту плевать. На ливень, на колокола, на всех новобрачных и всех покойников. В моменты торжества ничто не должно отвлекать внимание. Вот как сейчас.

Появись здесь кто – удивился бы, но не тому, что было важным. Люди почти всегда так слепы, что их даже жаль. А ведь эта минута – ликование Справедливости, разверзшиеся врата в новый мир. Осознание тем слаще, чем оно неожиданнее. Лайт вкушает его, будто впервые пробует амброзию. Он смотрит – и не может насмотреться. 

Охотник на коленях перед своей жертвой.

Или нет, точнее: наконец раскаявшийся грешник, припавший к стопам истинного божества.

Сравнение обрастает в мыслях необходимыми подробностями, мельчайшими деталями, распухает, точно труп, неделю пролежавший в воде. Пафос достигает чудовищных, ни в какие рамки не лезущих размеров, но ведь на секунду – на одну-единственную – можно себя побаловать? Потому что время сделает еще несколько судорожных вдохов, и очарование испарится. Ни грешника не будет, ни божества – всего лишь взъерошенный, промокший до нитки парень, опустившийся на колени перед таким же мокрым другом, чтобы помочь вытереть ему ноги. Что-то неправильное в этой фразе цепляет сознание, раньше срока вырывая из состояния парения над миром. «Другом» - пихает в грудь так, что отдача чувствуется в размеренно бьющемся сердце.

«Другом»?

Ересь. Во всех возможных смыслах этого слова.

Момент прошел, но врата усовершенствованного мира все еще открыты. Бог может действовать в своем царстве, обживать новое место, ставить зубную щетку в стаканчик на полке в ванной.

Для начала Бог берет полотенце и тянется к любимому своему грешнику – вероотступнику, гонителю истинной религии, который осторожно держит в своих холодных руках божественную стопу и даже не знает об этом. Или знает?

Махровая ткань жадно впитывает воду, льющуюся с волос Рюзаки. Он только теперь замечает, что из-за него на нежно-золотистой коже Лайта оказываются все новые и новые капельки. Зачем-то бормочет извинения. Бросает сквозь тяжелую намокшую челку цепкий взгляд, под которым Лайт как-то враз теряет весь свой божественный флер и снова становится человеком – настолько, насколько еще может. Просто Богу нет нужды задумываться над значением взглядов простых смертных, а Лайт пока не может отказаться от этой привычки. Тем более когда речь идет о Рюзаки.

Рюзаки странный. Ягами Лайт за свою не такую уж долгую жизнь встречал странных людей, но только этого сутулого, не в меру умного паренька хотелось разгадать. Разрезать, как фрукт, и посмотреть – что внутри. В минуты, когда Эль особенно раздражал его, Лайту хотелось, чтобы сердцевина оказалась гнилой. Но он знал, что это неправда. И знал, что это разочаровало бы его. Лайт не любит разочаровываться. 

Продолжая задумчиво вытирать его ногу, Рюзаки тихо роняет:

\- Грустно, да?

Он явно не ждет ответа, и Лайт молчит. Ему не грустно. После безмолвной эйфории ему хорошо. Еще ему приятно чувствовать бережные, почти заботливые прикосновения Рюзаки. И есть ли смысл спрашивать себя – почему так? – если новый мир погребет под собой все, что было прежде, вместе с этим дождем, этой лестницей, этой неторопливой, рассеянной лаской не то врага, не то…

\- Скоро все закончится, - эхом вторит ему Рюзаки, не давая сформулировать до конца последнюю нерациональную мысль. 

Его слова настораживают: откуда у него такая уверенность, если расследование дела Киры в самом разгаре?

Его голос пугает: в нем то, чего быть не должно. Рюзаки так не говорит. Эль – тем более. Кто из них лжет сейчас Лайту? Или – Кире? 

Об этом нельзя забывать, непростительно. Даже сейчас. Тем более – сейчас. Когда до победы рукой подать, когда в плане нет белых пятен и последние жертвоприношения определены. Ни перед чем не останавливаться, ни о чем не жалеть, ни в чем не сомневаться. Это так просто: Лайт уже почти разучился все это делать. 

Его останавливает только желание ощутить собственное превосходство перед лучшим детективом в мире. 

Ему жаль только подходящей к логическому завершению партии с Эль.

Он сомневается только в значении вдумчивого, соскальзывающего с него взгляда Рюзаки.

\- Все будет хорошо, Лайт-кун, - заявляет вдруг в пустоту Рюзаки своим обманчиво мягким, невозмутимым голосом. Он обещал Лайту массаж – он всегда выполняет свои обещания. Немного согревшиеся пальцы со знанием дела трудятся над ногой Лайта, посылая по всему телу вверх волны тепла. Черные колодцы глаз направлены вниз, точно прячутся – и Лайт понимает, что Рюзаки не верит в свои слова. 

Это неправильно. Он ведь, в сущности, прав: в новом мире все будет хорошо. Только самому Рюзаки места там не найдется. Но ведь формально он – прав? 

Лайту хочется доказать это. Заставить поверить. Навязать свою волю – если снова мыслить в божественных категориях.

И сделать это прямо сейчас.

\- Да, - говорит Лайт и достает из кармана брюк завернутую в золотую фольгу конфету. Обертка приятно шуршит, освобождая кусочек нежного молочного шоколада. Лайт не может сдержать усмешки, когда переводит взгляд на Рюзаки, заранее зная, что тот за ним наблюдает. Его руки замирают, глаза прослеживают путь конфеты до рта Лайта.   
Лайт не торопится, откусывает сначала половину и только потом – доедает. Шоколад быстро тает, оставаясь на большом и указательном пальцах; на губах – душистый привкус. Рюзаки смотрит – теперь пристально, с болезненной сосредоточенностью, и в его глазах – тоска.

Лайту это не нравится. Чтобы стереть неугодное чувство, он берет Рюзаки за запястье и тянет вверх, а сам немного наклоняется вперед. Лайт целует его: не застенчиво и не агрессивно, как будто делает это в десятый раз, а не в первый. Рот у Рюзаки сладкий. И это не потому, что так принято говорить. Просто Рюзаки – чертов сладкоежка. Просто он за свою жизнь съел столько сладостей, что все эти пирожные, шоколадки, торты, пончики, суфле, кексы, леденцы и мармеладки пропитали его насквозь, засахарили до мозга костей. Именно поэтому язык, небо и десны у него – сладкие. Лайт дотошно и последовательно убеждается в этом, не торопясь разорвать поцелуй. Он так увлечен своим исследованием, что не утруждает себя тем, чтобы задуматься: почему Рюзаки так покладисто отвечает ему, вместо того чтобы раскатать по этой самой лестнице? Ни один ни другой не закрывает глаза – в этом весь смысл. Лайт следит за своим «подопытным», дожидаясь, когда Рюзаки перестанет смотреть затравленным, уставшим от погони зверьком. Ничего не происходит. 

Лайт отстраняется, облизывает припухшие губы и почти беззвучно спрашивает:

\- Вкусно? 

\- Да, - обычным уверенным голосом откликается Рюзаки. Он такой спокойный и безразличный, что это злит. Если бы не стекленеющие от мучительной тоски глаза, Лайт ударил бы его. Драться они умели и проверяли это не единожды. 

Только сейчас не хочется нападать и защищаться, на это даже причины нет. 

Лайт встает, не выпуская руки Рюзаки из своей, тянет его за собой. Тот молча поддается, не удивляясь, не протестуя, не задавая вопросов. Он знает. Он всегда все знает, черт бы его побрал. Обычно Лайту это нравится, но не сейчас. Мелькает мстительная мыслишка о том, что в одном у Эль по-прежнему нет уверенности: в том, что Лайт – это Кира. Когда-то подозрения равнялись пяти процентам… с тех пор Лайт не интересовался динамикой цифр, но подозревал, что число теперь гораздо, гораздо больше. И все же – не сто. И никогда не будет. Лайт сильнее, умнее, хитрее, дальновиднее и удачливее. И это он сейчас ведет Рюзаки за руку, это он диктует свою волю. Эль может знать что угодно и относиться к этому как угодно, но он подчинится. 

Холодный пол проглатывает звуки их шагов, навсегда сохраняя в своей утробе этот путь. Они оба босиком: кроссовки Лайта так и остались валяться на лестнице. 

У нелепого здания все-таки есть свои достоинства. В нем много комнат, в которых легко потеряться. Они спускаются на один этаж, идут по длинному коридору с рядом дверей по обе стороны. Лайт знает, какая комната им нужна, и они там уже через минуту своего молчаливого путешествия. Рюзаки наконец отнимает руку, но только потому, что ему некуда бежать: дверь закрыта, они изолированы от Японии, от Киры, от шинигами. За закрытым наглухо окном беснуется дождь, но и он тоже теперь – не у дел. Рюзаки смотрит на Лайта своими огромными совиными глазищами, в которых все же мелькает тень ироничного любопытства, и не отходит далеко. Словно их до сих пор держит цепь, ставшая для них одной частью тела на двоих за эти месяцы. 

Лайт знает и не знает, что они здесь делают. 

Он знает, что Эль должен быть подвластен ему. – Он не знает, действительно ли хочет этого.

Он знает, что у Эль всегда есть причины вести себя тем или иным образом. – Он не знает, в какой мере опасно забывать об этом ради гордыни. 

Он знает, что хочет причинить Эль боль за то, что он все еще ухитряется нарушать внутреннее равновесие Лайта. – Он не знает, сможет ли причиненная им боль пересилить нестерпимую муку, застывшую во взгляде Рюзаки. 

Одежда пеленает тело мерзким мокрым коконом. От нее холодно, и Лайт почти срывает с себя рубашку, думая прежде всего об этом. Влажная ткань оседает у ног бесприютным комком, в сером свете комнаты похожая на дохлую серую кошку. Рюзаки смотрит на мертвечину с нечитаемым лицом – и стаскивает свою растянутую толстовку. Под ней ослепительно белая кожа, от которой как будто становится светлее. Лайт думает, что это не совсем нормально, хотя и красиво. Или наоборот. Еще он думает, что Рюзаки казался ему боле худым и тщедушным. Хотя с чего бы – он ведь опытный спортсмен, и он очень сильный. А всё эта его дурацкая привычка горбить плечи, сжиматься в комок и держать руки как кроличьи лапки – кистями всегда книзу. 

\- Лайт-кун… - впервые разлепляет губы Рюзаки. Тон у него нейтральный, нельзя понять, что он собирается сказать, но Лайт не намерен слушать. Собственное имя взрывается в голове сигнальной ракетой. Он подходит к Рюзаки, сгребает его в охапку и заставляет молчать самым простым и эффективным способом. Может быть, Рюзаки именно этого от него и ждал. Может быть, он не собирался ничего больше говорить. Какая разница. 

В этой комнате есть кровать – вот что имеет четкий смысл в смазанном, расплывающегося грязными потеками мире, который виден за окном. Кровать – очень удобная штука в таких ситуациях, как эта. 

Они не похожи на любовников. Поцелуи – как изучение, прикосновения – как результаты точного расчета. Чем откровеннее, тем продуманнее; чем жарче – тем конструктивнее. Тела отзываются, разумы поддакивают. Ничего сложного, ни единой заминки. Как будто они вместе уже так давно, что изучили друг друга до тошноты, и чужое тело под руками кажется инструментом, на котором с детства играешь с закрытыми глазами. 

Только последнее сравнение неверно. Глаза они так и не закрывают. Зачем? Они разве не для этого сюда пришли? Подловить момент наибольшей уязвимости, раскусить противника… Это можно сделать, только если смотреть не отрываясь, только если просверливать взглядом чужую черепную коробку – и ниже по позвоночнику, дробя позвонки, вырывая трахею и легкие, пропарывая сердце, желудок и выдергивая насаженную на острие печень наружу. А потом снова возвращаться к таким же внимательным глазам и спрашивать: «Ну как, чувствуешь?». 

Рюзаки позволяет уронить себя на дешевое покрывало. Он позволяет рывком развести себе колени. Он позволяет рукам Лайта делать с ним все, что вздумается. Он позволяет себе откинуться на спину и дышать чуть чаще, чем обычно. 

Лайт понимает, что от этого безоговорочного повиновения начинает терять контроль. Это плохо – и вкусно до одури. Надо взять себя в руки, чтобы вычеркнуть из себя слепую жажду обладания, чтобы… вспомнить: он здесь потому… для того… Сосредоточиться мешают черные провалы устремленных на него глаз, и Лайт судорожно цепляется за них, раскручивая мысль: причинить боль Эль, наказать, отомстить. 

Если больше ни о чем не думать, то это просто. Вкрутить боль в податливое тело, как раскаленную добела лампу накаливания, – просто. Особенно сейчас. Лайт добивается желаемого с убийственной легкостью, всего одним движением – и этим губит себя, потому что он больше не хочет делать это. Потому что крепкое тело предсказуемо выгибается под ним белой дугой. Потому что с губ Рюзаки не срывается ни звука. Он даже не морщится, а глаза у него – жуткие. Вопящая, извивающаяся тоска и боль набиты в них до отказа, исключая любую возможность каких-то других чувств. В его взгляде столько боли, что не нужны больше никакие реакции тела. Ее так много, что Лайту самому становится больно – где-то в груди, чуть слева. 

Он обрывает движение, замирает, еле дыша. Потом он плюет на все и становится нежным. Лайт умеет быть нежным. Лицемерие может научить не только этому. Но раньше Лайт не бывал нежным по собственному желанию. Это непривычно, странно и сладко. Сладко – потому что он снова находит губами губы Рюзаки, и у него не получается избавиться от ощущения, что он извиняется. 

Кажется, Рюзаки принимает извинения – он закрывает глаза, замыкая лавину боли и отчаяния в себе, не пуская их наружу.

Лайт не понимает, что происходит. Стройная система причин и следствий разрушена, прагматичные намерения летят к чертям в ад. Соперник быстро, прерывисто дышит, реагируя на каждое его движение, на легчайшее прикосновение, и Лайт мог бы считать это своей окончательной победой, если бы взамен он не отдавал Рюзаки того же самого – и даже больше. На какие-то мгновения Лайт становится таким настоящим, каким его не видел никто уже очень давно. И если бы Эль взглянул на него сейчас – он бы все понял, его феноменальное чутье подсказало бы безошибочный вывод. Как же хорошо, что он не смотрит…

И как же это неправильно. 

Он ведь единственный, кто имеет право знать. Знать все то, что составляет сущность Лайта-Киры. Он так близок к разгадке, этот гениальный сыщик, и так легко упускает ее из рук. Он занят удовольствием и болью, он заполнен физически и эмоционально – и просто позволяет Лайту взять себя целиком, словно подает на фарфоровом блюдце воздушное пирожное. 

Безе. 

Поцелуй.

Губы растерзаны, вишнево-красным цветком распустились на бледном лице. Им подошли бы сейчас чувственные, хриплые стоны, но Рюзаки молчит. Только в самом конце он судорожно, со свистом втягивает в себя воздух, вцепляясь в плечи Лайта так, что наверняка останутся синяки. С мыслью о том, что ему нравится эта идея, Лайт сгустком пульсирующего наслаждения вырывается из собственного тела, оказываясь в багровой пустоте.

Когда он снова становится собой в себе, его прошивает смолянистая чернота глаз Рюзаки. Они еще больше, чем обычно, если это вообще возможно. Они такие яркие, что по сравнению с ними бледнеют губы. В них до сих пор стынут те же чувства, что и раньше. 

Лайт больше не может этого выносить. Его угнетает неспособность выколотить извиняющуюся, бессильную тоску из взгляда Эль. Его убивает невозможность понять, откуда она взялась. Два круглых глаза похожи на маленькие темные зеркальца, в которых отражаются два крохотных Лайта – недоверчивых, настороженных, расстроенных. 

В этой изолированной комнате Лайт почему-то чувствует себя простым человеком. Мысли о беспощадности ради благой цели, о создании совершенного мира, о воцарении нового Бога никуда не делись – они слишком долго были с ним, чтобы так просто сдать свои позиции. Но сейчас они кажутся холодными, чужими и несуразно большими для замкнутого пространства в несколько квадратных метров с разворошенной постелью. Они неуютно ворочаются в голове, тяжелым каменным шаром раздавливая все нелогичные порывы. И все-таки Лайт почти сломлен: он готов задать вопрос Рюзаки, признать, что его дедуктивные способности дали сбой.

Слова уже готовы сорваться с губ, когда звонит сотовый Эль. Он спокойно выбирается из-под придавливающего его к кровати Лайта, нашаривает на полу брюки, достает телефон и отвечает.

\- Да. – Пауза в несколько секунд, за которой следует безмятежное: - Хорошо, Ягами-сан, мы сейчас придем. 

Что ни говори, а голос его никогда не подводит. Как и сейчас, когда Рюзаки произносит, не поворачиваясь:

\- Нам пора, Лайт-кун, - и начинает одеваться. 

Лайт не понимает, почему ему снова хочется ударить Рюзаки. Все происходит так, как и планировалось. И все равно его не оставляет ощущение, что где-то он допустил серьезную ошибку.

Лайт молча натягивает на себя тошнотворно сырую, кажущуюся ужасно грязной одежду. Они не разговаривают, когда идут в штаб. 

***

В большой комнате, приевшейся Лайту до тошноты, все как обычно. С тихим гулом работают мощные компьютеры, светятся огромные мониторы, которыми увешана одна из стен. Декоративность всего происходящего временами угнетает почти невыносимо. Кого они все ищут, если Кира – под носом, прилежно систематизирует и анализирует данные, послушно повторяет за другими рассуждения о необходимости поймать убийцу-изувера. Затянувшийся фарс утомляет.

Отец работает за одним из дальних компьютеров, Мацуда и Айзава бездельничают, развалившись на диване. Рюзаки, взгромоздившись на широкое вращающееся кресло, как обычно с ногами, сосредоточенно кромсает длинным и даже на вид очень острым ножом ярко-красное яблоко. Сначала он счищает с него кожуру, потом принимается за аппетитно похрустывающую мякоть. Лайт насмешливо думает, что, будь здесь Рюук, он бы слопал это яблоко вместе с рукой Эль. Интересно, как он справляется со своей «яблочной ломкой»?

Рюзаки кажется задумчивым, он ничего не говорит и просто машинально расправляется с яблоком, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Он оживляется, только когда приходит Ватари за распоряжениями своего то ли начальника, то ли подопечного – Лайт не знает, чего в их отношениях больше. 

Рюзаки что-то тихо объясняет Ватари, но все внимание Лайта сосредоточено на зрении, и слова проплывают мимо слуха. Что-то не так. Это настолько болезненно очевидно, что Лайт не понимает, почему этого не замечают другие, не чувствуют всей кожей.

Рюзаки кивает Ватари, отпуская его – и тут же кладет руку ему на плечо, задерживая. Тот останавливается, ожидая дополнительных указаний, но Рюзаки просто смотрит на него и сильнее сжимает пальцы. И, в отличие от Лайта, Ватари понимает. Он на мгновение хмурится и медленно кивает, с чем-то соглашаясь. А потом неожиданным жестом легко проводит рукой по волосам Рюзаки, словно гладит по голове маленького ребенка. Ватари печально улыбается. В этот момент он выглядит очень старым и уставшим. 

Эль опускает голову, убирает руку, и Ватари уходит – незнакомой старческой походкой. 

Рюзаки долго сидит неподвижно, обхватив колени руками и положив на них подбородок. Его молчание странное, оно звенит пустотой, в нем почти ощутимо отсутствие напряженной работы мысли, такой естественной для Эль. Лайт собирается подойти к нему и заговорить – неважно, о чем. Но Рюзаки вдруг решительно поднимается и, привычно согнувшись, засунув руки в глубокие карманы брюк, направляется к выходу, бросив в никуда, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

\- Я скоро вернусь.

«Скоро» растягивается на час. 

Лайт сам не понимает, что ждет его – он смотрит в монитор, на котором отображаются аналитические данные, и не понимает ни слова. Пальцы то и дело поглаживают клавиши на клавиатуре, но ни одной не нажимают. Впервые за долгое время Лайт не может сосредоточиться. Мысли вертятся вокруг Эль: как странно он ведет себя сегодня, куда он пошел, какой он теплый и шелковистый на ощупь. Какой нестерпимо белый. И завораживающе черный. Один сплошной контраст, черно-белый снимок, почему-то оживший и оказавшийся среди простых людей. Он ведь, по большому счету, чужой для этого мира, от которого он прячется за кучей псевдонимов, в огромном здании, похожем на сторожевую башню. Всесильный одинокий мальчик-сладкоежка, способный решить любую логическую задачу, молча задыхающийся от того, что вся его жизнь – непрерывная, беспросветная ложь. Он может покончить с ней только одним способом: умереть. Выходит, что Лайт просто поможет ему освободиться? Правда?

В висках появляется ноющая боль, когда из глубин подсознания всплывает яростно отрицаемое понимание: на самом деле Лайт хочет, чтобы Рюзаки был жив – и был с ним. 

Но еще больше Кира хочет увидеть труп Эль у своих ног. 

Оттого, что Кира значимее, сильнее и ожесточеннее самого Лайта, становится горько. Всего на миг. Бог не должен быть слабым.

Все предрешено с самого начала. Лайт не может взять его с собой. Здесь, в увязнувшем в насилии мире, Эль всемогущ. Из своего темного уголка он может управлять жизнями людей, он своеобразный здешний идол. Но там ему нечем будет заняться, потому что там будет место только для одного божества. Лайт мог бы увести с собой любого… но не его. В этом есть своя логика: иной человек, не такой сильный, не столь равновеликий, не смог бы вызвать у Лайта такого интереса. Замкнутый круг, итог которого – одиночество на новом Олимпе. Все-таки между ними очень много общего.

Остается только привести в исполнение приговор, вынесенный в тот самый момент, когда Лайт услышал голос Эль, объявляющего ему войну во всеуслышание по телевидению. План прост и изящен: Лайт не любит излишне громоздких конструкций. Подставить Мису под удар – вот и все, что требуется. Рем непременно защитит свою любимицу, она напишет в своей Тетради настоящее имя Рюзаки – и за это расплатится собственной жизнью. Шинигами не должны потакать своим чувствам, для них это смертельно. Почти как для людей. 

В сознании скребется мысль, которую Лайт пытается игнорировать, но она для него слишком важна. Это так похоже на поблажку, на маленькую слабость.

Ему не придется убивать Эль своими руками.

Как Лайт себя ни сдерживает, вздох облегчения все равно вырывается из груди. 

 

***

Лайт вздрагивает, когда открывается дверь. Рюзаки останавливается на пороге и смотрит себе под ноги. Он почти растворяется в густых тенях. Лайт резко поднимается, не чувствуя затекшего от неподвижного сидения тела, и идет к нему. Ему кажется, что Рюзаки с трудом заставляет себя стоять на месте. 

\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает Лайт, хотя он знает, что вопрос глупый. Все не в порядке. Рюзаки не похож сам на себя, и он должен скоро умереть. Нужно просто не думать об этом. 

Когда Рюзаки смотрит на него, Лайту кажется, что от этого взгляда у него встают дыбом волосы. Все, что было в глазах Рюзаки раньше, теперь имеет чудовищную концентрацию, и сами эти два уголька как будто изменились, что-то в них появилось новое, страшное. Лайт и сам не может понять – что, только знает: живой человек не должен так смотреть. А лицо – спокойное, сосредоточенное. Это спокойствие граничит с безразличием смерти. 

\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - тускло произносит Рюзаки, разворачивается и выходит. 

Как только они оказываются в коридоре, Рюзаки берет его за запястье – крепко, почти причиняя боль. Глядя в пол, сгорбившись еще больше, чем обычно, он уверенно ведет за собой Лайта. Ситуация отзеркаливается, это вызывает ироничную усмешку и немного тревожит. 

«Что ему нужно?»

У Лайта все еще нет ответа, когда они оказываются в большой комнате, в которой кроме массивного шкафа и пары стульев можно найти только клоки пыли на полу. Лайт хмурится, не понимая, зачем для разговора им надо было идти сюда.

\- Рюзаки, в чем дело? – спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бесстрастно. 

Вместо ответа Рюзаки, так и не поднимая головы, подходит и обнимает его, каким-то судорожным, отчаянным движением прижимая к себе. Это странно, это непохоже на Рюзаки, это почти пугает – и это выбивает из-под ног Лайта земной шар. Тело Рюзаки горячее и знакомое, мягкие черные волосы щекочут щеку, как пушистый мех хищного зверька. Лайту нравится все это чувствовать. Ему нравится обвивать руками напряженное тело, успокаивающе поглаживать Рюзаки по спине. Больше того – ему хочется, чтобы это длилось и чтобы его не покидало бархатистое ощущение единства с этим человеком. Через несколько секунд – не позднее – Лайт должен будет начать анализировать ситуацию и свои неподходящие эмоции, потому что в противном случае он рискует допустить ошибку. Но иногда несколько секунд больше вечности, и пока что можно просто спросить – тихо, ласково и по-настоящему:

\- Что с тобой?

Рюзаки немного ослабляет хватку и жадно целует его. Лайт не признаётся себе, что благодарен за это, но отвечает с готовностью. Через секунду он понимает, что что-то изменилось. 

Эль безвкусен. Его язык и десны – пресные, его губы – просто теплые и мягкие. Упоительная сладость исчезла, как будто кто-то вымыл Рюзаки рот с мылом, навсегда уничтожая воспоминания о килограммах съеденных конфет. 

Лайт чувствует тупое огорчение и собирается сказать это Рюзаки, когда тот отрывается от поцелуя. 

Лайт не успевает произнести ни звука, когда Эль, так и не открывая глаз, выдыхает в самые его губы одно слово – интимно, доверчиво:

\- Кира…

Он говорил это и раньше, но теперь это звучит по-другому: не догадка, а уверенность, твердое знание. Лайт понимает, что потерпел крах, еще до того, как его накрывает волна боли. Она расходится от точки, в которой тело вскрывает зажатый в руке Эль нож. 

Лайт не сомневается, что удар на двести процентов смертелен: Эль, как любой талантливый человек, талантлив если не во всем, то во многом. Теперь не надо просчитывать каждый свой шаг, опутывать ложью всё и вся – можно просто расслабиться, но ноги еще держат ставшее вдруг тяжелым тело, а губы упрямо выдавливают:

\- Я… не… 

Только теперь Эль открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Агатово-черные зрачки сливаются с радужкой. Лайт снова видит себя – маленького, сломленного и, как ни иронично звучит, обманутого. А потом по гладкой поверхности зеркал идут трещинки, словно что-то взламывает их изнутри, и обжигающий поток одурманивающей, плачущей тоски выливается на истекающего кровью Лайта. Через несколько удивительно долгих мгновений вместо проницательных глаз Рюзаки остаются глубокие черные провалы, подсвеченные красной искоркой. Теперь в них можно рассмотреть лишь тлеющие останки освобожденной боли и апатичное безумие человека, потерявшего в своей жизни все, что только можно было потерять.

Лайту больше не нужно ни о чем думать, но разве надвигающаяся смерть - достаточный для этого повод? Он цепляется за плечи Рюзаки сводимыми судорогами пальцами, требовательно всматривается в его лицо – и чувствует себя идиотом.

Лайт знает, что это такое. 

Это глаза шинигами.

Не Рюзаки. 

Тело наконец соглашается с доводами разума о том, что смерть слишком близка. Умирать стоя не хочется, поэтому Лайт начинает оседать прямо на грязный бетон. Эль не дает ему упасть. Он садится на пол и устраивает Лайта у себя на коленях, бережно обнимая его одной рукой, а второй продолжая сжимать длинный острый нож, которым недавно он чистил яблоко в штабе. 

Готовясь к тому, что перед глазами все начнет расплываться, Лайт впивается взглядом в лицо Рюзаки, кроме которого в мире ничего не осталось. Запас слов, отведенных ему в этой жизни, подходит к критической отметке, а попадаются всё не те:

\- Ты не имеешь права… Тебя… посадят… 

Горло сжимается, говорить тяжело, но Лайт пересиливает себя, а получается в итоге бред. Все кончено – кого теперь будет волновать, имел Эль право или нет. Он выкрутится. Он же умнее дьявола, разве нет? И никто его не посадит. И…

Угнетает то, что жить осталось считанные секунды, а мысли – глупые, ненужные, пустые. Угасающий разум мечется в поисках того, за что можно зацепиться. 

Человечество лишилось шанса обрести справедливый, чистый мир.

Из-за Тетради Смерти он не сможет попасть ни в ад, ни в рай. 

Над ним будут смеяться и его будут поносить недалекие, зацикленные на своих мелочных интересах людишки. 

Он зря жил восемнадцать лет, зря был лучшим учеником Японии, зря отказывал себе в простых удовольствиях и маленьких радостях. 

Он был – уже был – не очень хорошим человеком, может быть… хотя кто теперь разберет? 

Лайт в одно мгновение перебирает все это в уме, но ему не становится легче или тяжелее. Внимание возвращается к Рюзаки – только мысли о нем не лишены смысла. От этого немного обидно, но спокойно. Все правильно. Все как надо.

\- Тише, - говорит Рюзаки и улыбается одними губами. Лайт чувствует его пальцы в своих волосах. Ему нравится.

\- Я не имел права, конечно, - продолжает Рюзаки ласково, - но меня не посадят. Они не смогут. Ты проиграл, Лайт-кун, но и я – проиграл. Мы оба сверзились со своих вершин, и оба разбились насмерть.

Это ничья. Короли навернулись со своих тронов, и играть больше некому. Ради того чтобы вычислить его, Эль пошел на сделку со своими принципами. Чего это стоило ему? Что пришлось сломать в себе ради достижения заветной цели? Ради уверенных «ста процентов»?

Лайт знает ответ, хотя знать не хотел бы. Становится больно, но это уже не боль онемевшего, почти чужого тела. Безобразные «если бы» громоздятся в мозгу, и ни одно из них не удается домыслить до конца. У них двоих просто нет и никогда не было другого будущего. Единственный судья – смерть. Смешно и грустно.

\- Мне так грустно, Лайт-кун… мне никогда не было так грустно, - зловещим эхом звучит голос Эль. Между бровями у него пролегла складка, уголки губ печально опущены. Лайт смотрит на него, из последних сил вглядывается в пустые черные глаза – и понимает, в чем он ошибся. Ему весь день казалось, что глаза Рюзаки обманывают его, подсовывают обломки ощущений, придерживая главную тайну. На самом деле они показывали вовсе не следствия. Темные, мерцающие зеркала правдиво отражали причину. Это был Кира. 

Всегда, раз за разом, это был Кира.

Лучше всего прятать вещи на самом видном месте. Просто, как и все гениальное. 

\- Если бы ты только знал, как мне жаль… - шепчет Эль, проводя по его щеке подушечками пальцев. 

\- Я знаю, - вылетает из побелевших губ Лайта. Ему вдруг становится спокойно оттого, что в этом наконец-то есть смысл. Он хочет сказать еще хотя бы несколько слов, но, наверное, они лишние. Темнота тщательно укутывает его, и Ягами Лайт умирает. 

Рюзаки умирает в то же мгновение. Такого человека больше не существует. Тело, когда-то принадлежавшее ему, сидит в луже бордово-черной крови на полу одного из зданий Токио и держит на руках труп молодого парня. Аккуратно поправив темно-каштановую челку мертвеца, тело Рюзаки выдергивает из него нож. От окончательного небытия его отделяет всего одно короткое, сильное движение рукой. И сделать его не так уж трудно.

Лохматые клочья пыли мокнут в густой липкой жиже, растекающейся по бетону из-под обласканных смертью людей.

Где-то там, за пределами пустого глупого здания, надрываются беззвучные колокола.

Где-то там шинигами Рем изгибает бескровные губы в подобии улыбки.


End file.
